An Accident
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Aunt May accidentally sees Peter half naked. When he tries to talk to her, horny hijinks ensue! ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST MARVEL AND COMIC BOOK FIC**

May Parker had always found her nephew to be a good looking individual, from when he was about 15 she noticed how well he moved and the shape of his body under his clothes sometimes made her take a short breath - he wasn't skinny or muscly, he was just 'lithe', he moved like a cat moves and May found that very watchable. It was very wrong she knew to have such thoughts about Peter, this handsome eighteen year old, not just because she was 60 but because he was her brother-in-law's son! Yes his parents were deceased but that still doesn't make it right. She and her husband raised him like he was a son and when Ben died she felt like his only protector. She had held him when he was a baby, watched him grow into a fine young man and now felt lust for him, it had gotten worse after her very short menopause, she thought her libido would take a sharp downward turn but it seemed to have heightened to the point where just wearing underwear made her breasts tingle and her sex feel like it was being caressed by the soft cotton of her panties. Not only lust, she wanted to open up sexually and try out some of her darkest desires on him, these too had become more intense after the change...darker and more vivid in her imagination. Whenever Peter is not in the house (which is often due to his 'activities'), she masturbates. Thinking of Peter caressing her skin, kissing her breasts, pounding her like there's no tomorrow.

Peter dressed as a Goth and even though May didn't really know what the term 'Goth' meant, he wore lots of black shiny pvc, purple velvet and big heavy engineer boots with buckles and straps...May found these clothes very interesting and because they were stretched tight over Peter's milky white skin this made him even more alluring - there was something that reminded her of 'The Matrix' when he wore his long black coat.

She had been dreaming of how Peter looked undressing in front of her, removing layer after layer of tight shiny fabric, peeling it off to reveal his pale flesh - she woke up very aroused and had to have a shower to calm herself down touching herself in the cascading water with a whimpering orgasm.

Waiting outside for what seemed like an eternity she held her nerve, opened the door and walked in anyway. Peter wasn't undressed but was half-dressed. He looked up in surprise when May walked in but made no attempt to hide his body, he just smiled that half smile of his and carried on dressing. He was sitting on the end of the bed pulling a pair of tight pvc trousers over his knees. May quickly scanned his body, his smooth white thighs...oh, those thighs! Peter put his feet on the floor and stood up, he wriggled his hips whilst pulling the pvc upwards, May could see he was wearing pvc underwear too - a sharp V separated his thighs and arced upwards high over his hips and around his waist. May tried to look away but couldn't, she almost gulped and felt her legs weaken as she looked at the large mound stretched tightly over the front of the pvc panties, and then noticed Peter watching her she quickly make her apologies and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

This is what she wanted...wasn't it? It felt very wrong and for a moment decided she would never want to see Peter like that again - put it passed as she felt her face burning. Embarrassment, excitement and just unadulterated lust flooded her thoughts, she just couldn't get the image of Peter in pvc underwear out of her head.

All day her thoughts returned to that moment when Peter stood up. Her nipples felt hard inside her bra and she was tingling between her legs, her panties felt too tight and damp. She wanted Peter, wanted to touch him...intimately, feel his flesh under her fingertips.

May's tense headache had been with her all day, thinking, lusting but it went away as soon as Peter came in at 6pm. She could detect the faint aroma of Patchouli as Peter closed the front door, which he always seemed to smell of, and hear the heavy weight of his boots. He entered the lounge and said he was going upstairs for a rest, May smiled and tried not to show her thoughts, she wanted to follow Peter upstairs and strip him naked, she wanted to see what was the cause of that large bulge inside his underwear, these thoughts flashed through her mind as he turned and walked upstairs. After ten agonizing minutes May went upstairs to her own bedroom and slowly undressed, she had an idea to confront Peter and see how he felt because she was sure he didn't find her unattractive - he'd told her on a few occasions that she would meet the right man because she was a 'babe'. She put her bathrobe on and took a deep breath. Her breathing was quick and she felt weak, she trembled with a fear she'd never felt before.

No bothering to knock May opened the door to Peter's bedroom, the light was off and the moon shed it's beams through the window, across the clothed body of Peter. May was expecting him to be in bed naked and faltered slightly when Peter sat up and looked straight at her...for what seemed like an eternity she stood motionless - what a silly thing to do she thought and was about to walk straight out when Peter smiled and stood up slowly, he walked past her and closed the door behind her.

Peter closed the blinds and switched on the lamp, every movement seemed to take ages and May felt her legs trembling. He stood in front he her and unbuckled the wide leather belt and slid it from the pvc loops of his trousers, she watched intently - not smiling but almost staring as he unzipped the front of the pvc and wriggled them down his hips. May could see the whiteness of his flesh clearly against the shiny blackness of his underwear, slowly appearing as the trousers slid down Peter's thighs. May thought there was no sexy way of getting out of tight trousers but Peter's cat-like movements make the act worshipful.

May walked over to him and knelt at Peter's feet, she reached out and pulled the pvc down his legs, the feel of the plastic was soft and shiny under her fingertips, almost slippery to the touch - it was a feeling she very much liked. Peter sat on the bed and May pulled the trousers off his feet. She look up at his thighs and ran the fingernails of both hands over them, caressing them, feeling their smoothness...Peter opened his thighs and showed her the shiny bulge, she could see the shape of his 12 inch cock inside - long and thick curving downwards under his balls. He was large, she could see that, larger than she had imagined.

Peter stood up and the black velvet vest fell down to just below his hips, giving the effect that Peter was wearing a very short dress, May looked down and the pvc was hidden completely under the velvet, just Peter's long pale thighs run from the velvet hem. There was something very erotic that she knew what he was wearing under the hem of that vest but the pvc was just out of sight. May reached down and pulled the velvet off over Peter's head, his body was so smooth and white, she ran her hands ran over his chest, back, shoulders feeling every muscle, dip and bump, then moved down to the pvc waistband covering his navel. May was fascinated at how the pvc felt to the touch - so erotic and sensuous...she kept her hands on his hips and looked up into Peter's face. Peter gasped and she could almost see some colour in his cheeks, he looked her in the eyes and bit his bottom lip.

Never leaving eye contact, May moved her fingers around the back of his panties and felt the tight pvc cutting across his ass, again arcing upwards to the waistband, slowly her fingers busied themselves pressing and caressing the shiny fabric, feeling every curve of Peter's waist, following the edge up over his hips and around to the front...she lightly touched the bulge at the front, running her fingernails of his shape, between his open legs, Peter tilted his head back and half closed his eyes. May looked down at her fingers, they were pleasuring him in the lightest of touches. She gripped the waistband at each hip and slowly pulled the panties up higher, still looking down she could the his size growing longer, thicker, the large roundness of his balls cupped in the tight black plastic. A long moan came from Peter as she did this.

Peter sat on the bed and lay back, a devilish smile on his red lips as he looked up at May. His body was completely hairless and his skin so pale, made paler by the bulging triangle around his middle. He reached down and started to the panties down over his hips, showing May what she wanted to see. May stared closely as this happened, almost in slow motion - Peter lay on the bed and pointed his legs towards the ceiling as he slid the ruffled pvc down his thighs and calves then off over his feet - it seemed that her fantasy was happening and her legs felt week, her face was flushed and her heart raced. He gaze had been following the pvc panties journey down Peter's legs and she almost forgot he was now completely naked - and hairless. His white skin was flawless, May scanned his body and saw his large smooth balls separating his thighs led onto his long thick cock, half erect and very large, much larger than she thought it would be, it lay flat above his navel, its skin white and smooth - almost synthetic looking, May thought. She pulled her bathrobe apart and showed Peter her mature body, well rounded hips but a flat tummy...Peter look at her and reaffirmed what a 'babe' she was, focusing between her thighs and again smiled that devilish smile.

He reached out and she moved towards him, her bathrobe dropping to the floor as his fingers ran down from her navel to the centrepoint of her pleasure, pressing gently and caressing between May's lips. In her heightened state she moved forward onto Peter's fingers making them slip inside, she could feel the pad of his thumb moving against her clitoris and her wetness grew to an overwhelming and sudden orgasm...it shook her core and made her tremble, whimpering and almost crying through its intensity - all the time feeling herself be intimately massaged into ultimate pleasure. May opened her eyes and looked down at Peter's naked, perfect body and another wave of pleasure wracked her frame...and another...she had never experienced pleasure before like this and she had to lay down beside Peter to stop herself from falling.

May lay next to Peter, his smooth hands caressing her hips. She couldn't believe what had just happened and the intensity of it. She looked down at Peter's cock and took in just how big it was, semi-erect but so thick and long...if anything were to happen between them she felt quite apprehensive about having it inside her. She had longed for the union between them to be fixed so that they joined together, sharing pleasure and now she felt as though it may never happen. May moved her fingers down and caressed it's length, its smoothness and then she ran her fingernails over Peter's smooth balls, large and heavy...Peter closed his eyes and purred as she watched his cock thicken slightly and lengthen. It was fully erect and laying on Peter's stomach slightly throbbing and thankfully not much bigger than before, although it was quite a beast...but very beautiful.

As May caressed Peter her mind wandered to the dark thoughts she'd been having. Could this be the start of realising her fantasies? Playing with Peter, the knifeplay, the rope and straps...oh, the latex! She felt herself start to tremble again and put her arms around Peter's warm body. Little did this old woman know that her nephew, the man she just had sex with, was Spiderman!

 **THE END.**


End file.
